The Drudge Of My Dreams
by Sophie The Diamond Alchemist
Summary: Vladimir is distraught after losing Henry as a drudge and A friend. When suddenly a new girl shows up at school. Could anyone possibly replace Henry as Vlad's drudge? And is this new girl REALLY what she seems to be?
1. I dont want to be your Drudge anymore

(Okay hey guys…Yes I know, my fans want another chapter for my VA story..but sad to say..My house has TWO laptops, the one with my chapters are being fixed and I got bored so I decided to make another story on the best series ever created…) 

Vlad awoke, fangs fully elongated, he stumbled down the stairs and grabbed two blood bags from the fridge and sank his fangs into the plastic, to hungry to warm it up. He drained both bags in three seconds flat and tossed them into the trashcan. He sighed remembering that tomorrow was his first say of Tenth grade. His attention was caught by Nelly's footsteps plopping down the stairs. 

"Vlad? You sure are up early." Nelly's voice said, as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen, looking at vlad. Vlad shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Just couldn't sleep." He responded. It's wasn't a total lie. Vlad, in truth, could not sleep, it was the nightmares that had been keeping him up. It was a nightly occurrence but this was the first time Nelly seemed to notice. She raised an eyebrow at him, signaling that she knew he wasn't telling her everything. She always knew. Vlad shrugged it off and walked out of the kitchen into his living room. Plopping down in front of the T.V. and started playing on his Xbox when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Vlad called out to Nelly before rushing to get the door. Vlad wrapped his fingers around the door knob and twisted, yanking it open. Only to be greeted by Henry, who passed by with out a word and turned to Vlad his face serious and stone cold. Vlad's heart pounded against his chest, thinking of the possibilities of terrible events that were in store for him. Joss coming back, Something bad happening to Meredith. He swallowed hard and looked intently at Henry.

"What's wrong?" Vlad managed to croak out, never really seeing Henry so serious before in his life.

"Vlad…I can't-" His voice cut off, and vlad could see the pain in his eyes, what ever Henry was about to tell him clearly was causing him pain "-I can't be your drudge anymore…" Henry finally said, and sadness and shock shot through Vlad

"What? Why? What brought this on!" Vlad's voice cried out, frantic. He always worried that if Henry wasn't his drudge then Henry would dumped Vlad for the popular crowd, and now that was becoming a reality for Vlad. Henry stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. His head suddenly snapped up, angry tears in his eyes.

" I risked my life to save YOURS, I maybe be your best friend, but, Vlad you have a better chance at surviving in that supernatural world of yours than I do…" Henry's voice had risen an octave at which Vlad was sure all the neighbors could hear. Before vlad could defend him self, Henry shook his head and shoved past him, Opening his front door and walked out onto the street, slamming the door on his way out. Vlad just stood their, opened mouth, unable to understand what had just happened. Nelly came rushing through the door. Asking if everything was ok, Vlad just nodded and trudged up to his room, wondering how he was going to survive High School without Henry. Vlad reached over a flicked off his light. Not caring if the nightmares came that night, Vlad fell asleep, thinking about how much his life would suck without Henry. 


	2. AN and Story Information!

Ok so I'm going to make a extra chapter, ok so peole just to let you know, This isn't going to be a VladxHenry thing, so don't obsess over that. And feel free in your Reviews how you want this story to turn out, (I'm trying to be one of those Authors that works with their fans) Oh and I want to add this option because I like to reward my fans! Ok so…If you want to be mentioned in this story just state a name for me to mention, what your character is like: sassy, jock, loner, popular etc. and I'll include you in my story. BONUS: xD If you tell me how much you love me and why I might make you apper A LOT (You could be the best friend of the new girl) Ok so I'm boring you so I should just get along with the story shouldn't I? Well I wont! Because I'm mean and I need a question to ask you guys. Should I make Snow the new girl so I'm not COMPETELY going off course or should I make up my own character? Hmmm? Tell me in the reviews! The faster I get those babies the faster I'll post! Hahaha, And…I know we haven't know each other for very long but….I LOVE YOU! =3 READ ON!


	3. The Choice is made by the Voice

**K****idxsyd**: Ok cool, since the new girl hasn't arrived I can't put you in yet. But I'll work you in as soon as she arrives! Thanks for being one of my first reviewers for this story! 

**NoName**: Ugh, ok. I'll think about that. I was thinking about how much I hated it when (SPOILER, but if you read book 5 then you'll know what I hated) but then Vlad killed him with his AWESOME (MY MANNNN). Thanks for being one of my first reviewers for this story!

(Okay, Hey guys, it seems I only got two reviews -_-' but I'm just starting so I can't expect this story to be famous at this point, Okay so the two reviews I got told me to do two different things, I'm hoping for a tie breaker soon because I am enjoying writing this and I can't continue unless the identity of the New Girl is chosen so I decided to make a Henry P.O.V because, some of you might also want to know what was going through Henry's head and what his mind process was when he made the decision, obviously it isn't the same reason Henry wanted to leave in the original story, but honestly I thought Henry was a bit whiny about it, Snow took it like a pro and she barley knew Vlad…Ok so…HERE WE GO!)

Henry laid in his bed, his head swarming with thoughts of this past year. His cousin, Joss, had made an unexpected visit to Bathory, and to make matters worse, Joss had turned out to be a Slayer. Just what Henry needed in his life, more supernatural crap that most kids thought was only real in fairytales. _Ha, more like nightmares. _Henry thought, remembering Vlad in the hospital, all Henry ha thought of was, what if Vlad wasn't going to make it? What if it was Joss in that hospital instead? What if Joss hadn't miss? _What if…_Henry shook his head and sat up. Why couldn't he live a normal teenage life? _Because, you are Vlad's drudge, he's holding you back._ A voice in the back of his head said. Henry instantly shook the thought away.

Yes Vlad, In the social concept, was a loser, but that was only because no one bothered to get to know him like He did. Vlad was _his _best friend, he couldn't just walk away. But once again, the voice in the back of his head reminded him that Vlad had always kept from _truly _be apart of the popular crowd, good thing his good-kissing abilities kept him still in the IN circle. And maybe his brother, Greg's, reputation had kept him there too. Henry sighed and buried his hand in his face. Not eager for school tomorrow. Everyone at _the _table, always asking him why he hung out with _that dork, _so often. Of course his response was always a simple shrug.

Henry stood up, knowing what he had to do. He opened his bedroom door and headed for his front door, calling out to his mom that he was going over to vlad's house. His mom responded back with a simple "Have fun…" and he was out the door. As he treaded over to Vlad's house his feet began to feel heavier and heavier. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just march in and demand Vlad relieve him of being Vlad's drudge, but he could. He had to, Vlad was just holding him back. Henry knew that the Bond between Drudge and Vampire is what had held there friendship together, nothing else. Henry jammed his finger into the doorbell, hearing it's familiar ring. Vlad opened the door and Henry pushed past him, keeping his thoughts angry and his face straight. Henry wipped around to face his best friend and Vlad's eyes with widened, Henry could see him swallow hard, Henry could see Vlad's fear. Vlad's mouth opened, it took all Henry's willpower to focus on what Vlad was saying.

"-Wrong?" Vlad asked, it seemed forced as if Vlad was afraid of the answer. It only took Henry seconds to realize he was. A pain rushed through Henry's chest, as if someone was squeezing his heart, his chest tight, he spoke.

"Vlad…I can't-" Henry's voice cut out, he wasn't sure if he could say the words that rushed through his head. The voice in the back of his head screaming at him to say it. Henry opened his mouth and felt the words all rush out. "-I can't be your drudge anymore…" Henry, was shocked himself at his own words. One, because he realized that what he said was true, and two because it _hurt_, to look at Vlad and see the sadness and bewilderment on his face. He could see Vlad was just thinking about what he did wrong. What was worse was, it wasn't what _Vlad _had done, it was what his parents had. They created a boy that wasn't suppose to exist, some thing Henry, a normal teenage boy, had got caught up in, and Henry didn't want any part of it. Vlad was the reason Henry couldn't go to Italian restaurants, why he couldn't go hang out with _his _people, why he couldn't have _free will_. Every part of Henry hurt, and Vlad's next words make it worse.

"What? Why? What brought this on!" Vlad's voice was weak and Henry could hear the franticness in it. Henry swallow, choking back tears. Knowing that after his conversation, Henry would lose his best friend, but he would be free. Henry looked down at his feet, a sudden roar of blood rushing through his face. Henry wouldn't believe Vlad, WHY? Was vlad really that ignorant?

" I risked my life to save YOURS, I maybe be your best friend, but, Vlad you have a better chance at surviving in that supernatural world of yours than I do…" Henry, clenched his jaw shut, knowing if he opened his mouth he would probably apologize and crumple. Henry could see Vlad rushing to find a defense for himself, but Henry shoved past him before he could say a word. Refusing to cave in. Henry rushed for the door and slammed the door behind him. He began heading home but thought better of it and headed to a well known popular crowd hangout, and as Henry walked away from Vlad's house, he didn't look back…

(Awh, I feel I did pretty good on this….Hehehe what do you think? Did I do good? Ok so I know some people that just skip over A/Ns because they're too lazy too read it but, READ THIS: If you state a character name and what type of person your character is then I will mention you in my story! Ex:

(Name): Mary Sue (Type): Loner.

Ok so, that it. Oh and I'll ask this question again: Do you guys think the New Girl should be Snow or should she be a OC? Ok, Thanks! I LOVE YOU…READ ON!


	4. A rough start

WTF…D: It was a tie…T-T I dunno what to do..I'll give you guys one more chapter to decide who she should be. ~Anna

She woke up, groaning in displeasure. Today would be her first day at her new school. She jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready careful not to wake up her father as she made herself a bowl of cereal. The girl sighed and sat down, happy to see she still had a little bit more time before the bus came to pick her up. She was nervous, feeling as if she had swallowed her own stomach. She didn't really understand why she felt so nervous, she moved around a lot, she knew what would happen. She would meet a few people we liked but they would just fade away, just like all the "homes" she lived in. Nothing had been quite right since her mom died. Her mom.

This new subject sent her body trembling, her mom had died six months ago but it still hurt, like a scab that had been pick so many times it was impossible for it not to leave a gapping scar. No, she told herself, she was NOT going to cry right before school started. She righted herself and picked her backpack from off the floor, walking towards the front door.

Obviously she had arrived just in time, the bus had just pulled up at her stop as she rushed to get there. The girl sighed in relief as she climbed aboard the bus, shuffling various papers she needed for school transfer into her binder, careful not to forget to hand then to the grey, old receptionist at the front desk in the office.

A raging headache made itself known, pushing against her head and the noise the kids around her made wasn't helping. She couldn't believe she felt so stressed already and it was only her first day of school. She could only imagine how bad it would be with all the work she'd have to make up. She had arrived at Bathory High three weeks after school had started. Anyone would understand her coming in second semester or so but, _really, like you couldn't just show up a a few weeks earlier? Freak…_That's all she heard pumping through her already throbbing head. It was as if she could just read peoples thoughts. She saw people were beginning to notice her, her dark clothes, large hair, and her…dreary look. Well, in her defense the dreary look part wasn't really her fault.

Normally her dad's job didn't call for such quick transportation but I guess this time was an acceptation. And as usual her dad promised her they'd stay, and, she guessed, just like all the other times, he'd break that promised.

The girl was only aware they had arrived at school when students had began filing off the bus, shuffling to go talk to their friends. Another area of student-ism she lacked in, social skills. She never understood why kids loved to stay up all night and talk on their fancy smart phones with their BFFs. Then again, she never really had a "BFF". Why would she need one if she just moved around every time she started to feel comfortable and the slightest bit at home? Exactly.

She sighed and tramped off the bus, looking around wildly for the entrance to anywhere near the front office. The girl took a quick guess and walked to where she assumed was the front of the building. She smiled to her self at her small achievement as she arrived at her destination.

She moved towards the door, her hands reaching for the handle when a raven haired boy about her age slammed head on into her, knocking the girl flat on her "dairy-air" and papers went flying. The kid muttered a few foul words and bent down to pick up the papers and help her up.

"I'm so sorry.." The raven-hair kid mumbled, grabbing her hand and jerking her up. The girl shook her head, sighing.

"No, no,no it's okay… I should of known better than to think today might actually be a good day for me.." She replied, grabbing the handful of papers he handed out to her as well. He smirked at her snarky tone.

"Bad day?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, analyzing her. Probably staring at her chest, she thought. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"More like bad life…" She grunted picking up a book she had neglected to pick up.

"Ah, sucks…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stuck said hand out, waiting for her to shake it. "I'm Vlad by the way.." The girl smiled and took his hand, giving it a good shake.

"I'm-"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN..alright…tell me who she is


End file.
